Lost
by SlayerKitty00
Summary: Set in Buffy's Season 2, sometime after Phases, but before Passion. Spike kidnaps Buffy, intending to force her to kill Angelus, but something goes horribly wrong. Or does it?


A/N: I've had this saved for a good long while. I started when I was inspired to re write my very first fanfiction. It's no where near as badly written as that one was, but some of the basic plot is the same. At the time I had intended to write it out into a pretty lengthy fic, and I still might, if I get enough feedback. That's a plea for some, in case you guys missed the shameless plug. I would really like to finish it, seeing as how this beginning is, imho, some of the best stuff I've written so far. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.

* * *

A cool wind blew over Sunnydale, tousling the trees, and masking the sound of one girl's footsteps. Buffy shivered as the wind blew again, a bit harder this time. It wasn't exactly the ideal night to go traipsing around in a cemetery, but sadly, it was in her job description. She was in her second hour of patrolling, and because of the chill in the air, she had already covered most of the cemeteries. Giles would be annoyed that she hadn't done a through job in each one, but it was really too cold for potential victims to be out there anyway. The wind blew again, almost howling this time, and Buffy stopped in her tracks. Wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck, Buffy sighed. It really did get creepy out here sometimes, with the wind and the moon, and the graves.

"Five more minutes Giles, and I'm going home." Buffy said aloud, talking to herself. It was cold, and that wasn't an ideal condition to fight anyone in, much less slay them. Besides, the wind howling was giving her a major wiggins. It sounded way too much like Oz during a full moon for her liking. She glanced up at the moon, as if to double check that she'd missed its fullness. Nope, only a quarter moon. So engrossed in the moon, as she was, she didn't realize that she had company. A low voice startled her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Lover." Angelus said, leering at her and wagging his finger. "How careless of you." He went on, moving closer. Buffy instinctively reached for a stake. Angelus was a loose cannon, only the shell of her former lover. He took great pride in addressing her as such, even though that night had been spent with Angel. She knew it was to torment her, to cause her pain, but instead she channeled it into anger. She stared at him a moment before replying.

"Well, you know me. I'll do anything to trick a vampire into his own death." She said, raising her stake. He smirked.

"Ooh...I'm shaking." Angel taunted her, moving a bit closer.

"Good to know I've still got that affect on you." She smiled, and then flung her stake towards him. Her aim was off, and he was able to deflect the flying object. Now mad, he rushed at her. She grabbed his duster at the neck as he got closer, and tossed him sideways. Buffy hadn't counted on him grabbing a hold of her as well, and the next thing she knew she was sprawled on top of him. She pulled back, about to get up and continue the fight, when he locked his arms through her elbows. Unable to move, her breath caught in her throat. All she could do was stare at him. He realized this was getting to her, and shifted underneath her. She flushed, and Angelus grinned at the desired reaction. Deciding enough was enough, he flipped Buffy off him, over his head. She hit the ground with a thud. He rose, smirking at her sprawled form.

"I always knew you'd like it on top." He leered, before strutting off into the night. Buffy wiped her eyes, and got up from the ground. She began brushing the dirt of her new sweater. Her mom was gonna be furious.

"Great." She said, sounding frustrated. She sighed, realizing that she was only making the stain worse. "I knew I shouldn't have gone slaying in this."

Spike ducked further back in the shadows as Angelus strode past. Sheer luck and a distraction in the form of a tiny blonde slayer kept Angelus from noticing him. Running his hands through his hair, Spike resisted the urge to pull it out. He'd followed Angelus that night with high hopes that the Slayer would finally stake the ponce. Spike had had enough of the way Angelus was treating him, and at the rate he was going, Angelus would have Dru as well. Clenching his fist, Spike vowed that wouldn't happen.

Staring the Slayer, who was still trying to do some damage control to the post-slayage stains on her clothes, Spike had an epiphany. It was clear that the Slayer was not able to kill the git. From the scene he just witnessed, it was obvious that the Slayer was too distraught to do her job. Angelus, well, he just liked to torture the chit. The way Angelus was going, Spike mused, and he'd be torturing the girl for years. Spike knew he wouldn't be able to stand the pompous ass that long, and determined that he'd have to arrange Angelus' death at the hands of the Slayer. Then he and Dru could skip town, and leave this hell behind forever.

Spike's attention was drawn back to the Slayer as he realized she was starting to leave. Making his move, he wheeled himself into the clearing behind her, grabbing a small but thick tree branch on the way. He tucked it quickly beneath his duster and spoke up.

"Well now, Love. That was just pathetic." He commented, referring to her battle with Angelus.

"Everybody's a critic." She replied, producing another stake from the folds of her clothes, and turning around. Spike smirked. Where in the world did she hide those things?

"Only when the performance leaves something to be desired." He countered, wheeling himself a bit closer. "Although, it had a bit of heat, don't you think?" Spike went on, taunting her. Her face flushed red as she moved closer to his chair and leaned down to look him in the eye.

"Listen up, Spike. Just because you're stuck in this chair doesn't mean I won't stake you. In fact, the only reason I haven't is because you're not really a threat. I have issues with killing defenseless animals." Buffy stated firmly, her voice cool.

"I won't be in this chair forever, Pet." Spike nearly growled his voice low with controlled anger.

"Is that a threat?" She asked in mock fright, standing up straight and turning away from him.

"Don't turn away from me, Slayer!" Spike shouted to her back.

"What are you going to do, Spike? Bite me?" Buffy asked, already putting the platinum blonde vampire out of her mind as she began walking away. Spike eased himself quietly out of his chair, and took two silent steps behind the Slayer. He pulled the tree branch from his duster, and raised it up. With all the strength he could muster, Spike brought it down on the back of her head. She cried out, hitting the ground hard. Disoriented, Buffy rolled over, blinking as Spike walked into her line of sight. Walked? She thought, incoherent.

"It's not a threat, you bloody bint. It's a promise." Spike declared, raising his tree branch a second time. He brought it down, and it cracked loudly against her skull. Buffy's eyes fluttered from a moment, and then she succumbed to unconsciousness. Spike sneered down at her, before picking her up on shaky legs. It was the first night he'd put walking to the test. Slowly, he carried her over to his chair and set her inside. Whistling, he wheeled her off into the darkness.


End file.
